


Two black eyes (from loving too hard)

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reflecting on past relationship, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezra1:07 a.mHey.
Relationships: Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller
Kudos: 4





	Two black eyes (from loving too hard)

**Ezra**

1:07 a.m

_Hey._

Colin looks away from his laptop screen to check his phone.

Well.

He wasn’t exactly expecting _that_.

**Colin**

1:09 a.m

_Hey._

**Ezra**

1:10 a.m

_You good? Hope the kids are ok._

**Colin**

1:10 a.m

_We’re good. What about you? Been a while. And it’s late._

**Ezra**

1:11 a.m

_Sorry. Did I wake you up? I can’t sleep. You know I’m a night owl._

**Ezra**

1:11 a.m

_I’m ok I guess? As ok as can be_

A pause. Colin sighs, closes his laptop and decides it’s probably time for a cup of tea.

He rummages through his kitchen and finds his box of herbal tea hidden in the cupboard. Gets a bag, puts the kettle on, reaches for his favorite mug—the one his sister got him many Christmas ago.

Why the fuck is Ezra even texting him about? It’s 2020. Everyone has moved on from the first _Fantastic Beasts_ movie. Colin got a new cat, almost relapsed, felt better, retreated to his big house in L.A.

So, why the fuck is Ezra texting him, all of a sudden, in the middle of the night?

His phone pings again.

**Ezra**

1:20 a.m

_Are you mad?_

Being mad is something Colin has forgotten altogether. He doesn’t get mad anymore—he gets _tired_. 

And right now, he’s exhausted.

**Colin**

1:25 a.m

_I’m too old to get mad at things like those. It’d have mattered when I was your age but not anymore._

**Colin**

1:25 a.m

_You’re texting me for a reason. What is it?_

**Ezra**

1:26 a.m

_You might be old but your brain still works_

**Colin**

1:26 a.m

_Ezra._

Of course Ezra would dodge the bullet. What happened between them was furtive but intense; high in colors but bordering on darkness. Colin has no anger left in him to fight, or even to understand. It’s over, he has moved on, they both agreed on that (somehow).

**Ezra**

1:27 a.m

_Can’t I check on my old buddy?_

**Colin**

1:27 a.m

_I was never your ‘buddy.’ What’s going on?_

**Ezra**

1:28 a.m

_Idk. Things have been hard lately. Just wanted to check on you. You don’t have to be so defensive about it_

**Colin**

1:32 a.m

_We both agreed this had to stop._

**Ezra**

1:33 a.m

_And I suck at following the rules, you know me_

**Colin**

1:33 a.m

_I thought I did, yeah. I don’t have all night. What’s wrong with you?_

Colin eventually pours the boiling water on his teabag. He’s too old for the bullshit Ezra is pulling on him. He honestly has no time for this. 

**Ezra**

1:34 a.m

_I miss you. Here. You happy?_

Anger rolls in clear waves in Colin’s veins, but once again, he’s too old for this. He’s gone through too much to get mad at a kid he had a fling with and who thinks he can come back in his life without consequences. 

**Colin**

1:35 a.m

_Move on._

Ezra tries calling him, but Colin only rolls his eyes and puts his phone on his counter, letting it ring into oblivion.

His tea is brewing quietly in his mug and at some point, his phone stops ringing.

Something pops up on his screen a few minutes later.

 _“Col,”_ Ezra’s voice pleads, soft music playing in the background—sounds like Leonard Cohen. 

Colin feels annoyance rising in his belly. He fucking hates it when people call him “Col.” Even more when it’s an intoxicated Ezra, at one in the morning.

_“Col. I miss you. I’m sorry for what happened. I wasn’t ready. I really miss you. Please call me back. Or just answer your damn phone. Please. We really need to talk.”_

_Do we? Didn’t you say the exact opposite?_ Colin thinks darkly.

He really, really doesn’t have time for this. Especially when Ezra was the one calling it quits, Colin agreeing and being the adult in the situation.

He’s too tired to be angry. He’s over it. He’s given too much. He’s given enough.

Colin leaves his phone on the counter and grabs his tea instead, exiting his kitchen to go to bed.

Behind him, his phone keeps lighting up in the quiet darkness of the night.


End file.
